


Space jail -friends with benefits

by irtokarkki666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, New Year's Eve Special, Prison Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teeth play, author is clearly a lesbian, i am very gay, kind of cute smut idk, lesbian sex is a gift from god, wrote this as a escape from reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irtokarkki666/pseuds/irtokarkki666
Summary: This happens way before Jack rescues 13 from prison. Idk about the whole Jack situation I wrote the first edit of this before the 2021 nye episode aired, and I have no motivation to customize this.Basically 13 meets a cute fellow prisoner (reader) and things get freaky. I honestly do not have any other plot.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Space jail -friends with benefits

I am sitting at my cell, counting my breaths. In, out, in out. Doing push ups, jumping jacks, random excercises out of sheer boredom. Space jail is even more boring than jail on a planet. Nothing to do. No one to examine and have fun with. Also we all have kinda ugly red jumpsuits. With prisoner number and basic info on them on Judoon language, which I do not know of - I got this piece of info from a previous cellmate, who then left after suffering their sentence. And ever since I have been alone. The Angel doesn't speak, the other are pretty much in their own.  
Until a blonde humanoid -like being was transported in here. I have been inspecting them from afar. I am almost sure that they are a Time Lord. And a She. Probably, she refers to themself as "a girl" when greeting the Angel. That got my attention. She is talkative. But she never says anything about herself. So, a Time Lord. Secretive about fucking everything, since all they do is fuck around with spacetime and the curvature of the universe or some shit. I am not a scientist. I am a paid space assassin, who, being a dumb hoe, got caught while getting "it" on with the one I was supposed to assassinate.  
Anyhow. The new one, the blonde seems to have noticed me at last. I wave my red hued hand at her, flash a pretty smile. Or as pretty as you can with a bruised lip (nothing spesific, I tripped while walking down that damn corridor) and pretty impressive fangs. I push my chest forward and give a nice cleavage shot to her. Since I am a hopeless flirt and very fucking done of having fun with just herself in this stupid Space Jail Place.  
Speaking of which, the jumpsuits are kind of sexy in their "give no woohoo apparel at all"-ness. Honestly, how sexy can you be in a damn boxy oversized jumpsuit? One Old Earth Band managed to pull that off, fucking legendary. But in here? Nah. Unless you've got double Ds and don't wear a bra like I do. Just because I like to fuck around and find out. Also, if you don't wear any pants either, the seam of the unsexy jumpsuit presses against your clit nicely when you stretch your back. Just, you know, FYI. I wonder if the New One has found this out yet. Or do they even care.  
But she seems to flush a bit at my nice cleavage -show. Then she winks a bit shyly and walks off. Damn. She's got some style.  
-  
Next days follow like that, I flirt, they respond. Don't get a name from her though. Secretive. And hot, she clearly shows off some moves while walking around the Space Jail in her excercise hour.  
-  
Then I find a way to get into her private cell via the ventilation and electronics tunnels. Don't ask me how I did it, it was a fuss of tinkering away with some boring codes and also a bit of old-fashioned lockpicking. Anyhow, I get in her cell and fall from the ceiling very graciously and land on my neck. I manage to get on my knees, flash a bit too much skin to be appropriate, and then get up with a "Ta-Da!". I have my jumpsuit's upper half tied to my hips with the arm pieces. So I am a Topless Demoness, if you will.  
The new one almost drops her jawbone, then sneakily looks around. No one has found out that I am here, and won't, since this jail is run by a old AI who doesn't understand shit.  
"Well, good evening." I say, with a lovely nod that give a little tiddie-shake.  
"It certainly is good now..", they say. Damn sexy voice. A bit sexless, but not sex-less at all.  
I wink.  
"How unproper are you gonna be, no name? Mx Mystery Person?" I kind of like being a kind of comedian. With a switchblade, but let's not talk about that now. Since I am at a fucking prison for it. Going good ol' AWOL with a slight risk of DTF.  
"I'm the Doctor, hi.."  
"Hi, Doctor. " She seems to wait for something. My head clicks to a snappy wit. "But Doctor, who?"  
"That's about it. How much time do we got?" Lovely accent.  
"The whole night? Rest of eternity? Six thousand years?" I shrug. It's kind of cold, I get to her. The chemistry seems to bubble up between us. Solitary imprisonment is hard and seems like we both have gotten enought of it. The Doctor seems to get back onto her senses, she grabs my horns, pulls me to herself. I give out a little yelp when my tits are pressed against the boring harsh material of their prisoner jumpsuit. I am kind of short, but I try to compensate the little height difference by standing on the tops of my hooves, it gives me a nice extra.  
Things happen quicker than I realize, her hands are on me mine on her, and we kind of find ourselves horizontal, in a mess of red suits and limbs. I am as graceful as a demonia can be, which is a lot, but she seems to have some sort of humanistic problems in her flexibility, I have to shelter their head with my arm before she knocks herself unconscious to the metallic bedframe. I slip my hands under her jumpsuit, to her bra, fidget it out, try to understand what is happening with my half-off jumpsuit. It's on my knees now, I am completely bare and on top of them, kind of weird power dynamic. But we'll be fine.  
Suddenly she slaps my arse with sudden flame in her eyes, presses her body on to mine and turns us around with me helping, since she seems a lot lighter than I thought. Not much muscle but a lot of brain. Ideal Friday night hook up. Or monday. Wednesday. Whatever day. She could be my any day. I have an idea, I turn her around, her back against my chest, when she tries to ask about it, I give a short and out of breath answer.  
"I'm gonna make you feel good, mystery time lady". She presses herself against me harder, a kind of muffled mm-h, and then guides my hands onto her chest. She's not so lanky I thought, I circle one nipple and try to write out something sexy in Gallifreyan, but I think all I got is just a bunch of gibberish. She seems to get the idea, though. She grabs my other wrist and guides it down to the end of the zipper area, where I find a boring texture of the prison given panties. But then I get an idea, I slip my hands back on the outer side of the fabric and trail carefully down. She arches her back already, tries to get me down there faster. I know, hun. I know. Maybe it's her first real time with someone who has a female body. Or first time with her new body, who knows.  
I trail around her clit with a malicious intent, she seems to go insane. She grabs my working hand and forcibly presses it down harder, I feel the arousal through the fabric, she is enjoying themself. I pinch her nipple a bit, then put the hand on her mouth.  
"Don't want us get caught and ruin the fun... shh!" She nods, kind of weakly, and makes a very elegant circle with her hips. I act on it and slip my hand under her panties again, now straight to the point, her clit isn't completely worked out yet, but I don't mind. New body is always a bit of a hustle at first. I slide one finger down, almost in and collect some arousal on it, rub my way up and start giving her the slowest clit rub on the current spacetime, but then go faster when she elbows me on my ribs. I slide my fingers around, now mercilessly fast with the help of her moisture. A bit of drool is already slipping down on my other hand, she is trying her hardest to stay silent, but I can feel the shuddered breaths and jolts, she has one hand around my horn, she is gripping my pretty natural born headset with her knuckles white, the other hand is gripping the side of the bunk bed as to hold on to any sanity. I can feel her pulse on her cunt, fast and full of ghost note beats as the two hearts try to keep up.  
She groans against my hand when I work my hand down and into her, slipping first one and then two fingers in, pressing her clit with the part that connects hands to wrists. She squeals, nice desperate sound, I bite my tongue in order to not do the same. I can rub my own clit with her tailbone, if she is in the right position, and she seems to understand it, fast. Goddammit, this a lapdance from Gallifrey, I think as she presses herself down and around, with me finger fucking her with little moist sounds of obscenity. I find the spot and try to dig out the most muffled wails, fastening my pace and forcing my wrist down, trying to find a good connection of hand bone to her little bud, and when I do, the sound she makes is worth it. I try to give a good dirty word around her inner walls, write down my name, this time I kind of have success, a whimper and a Gallifreyan curse litany, nicely muffled.  
I snap my fingers out. She wails, grits her teeth, confused at the sudden change. I am not here to play, so I don't even have time to answer or give an explanation, I wriggle myself from under her, flip one leg on my shoulder, give a wink, press in with one finger again, then give a little kiss on her inner thigh, final warning. Get three fingers in at once, giving a lick dancing around her clit, she is falling apart. I stop fooling around, go full in sucking her clit, giving a good somethin', until i accidentally scratch her with my canines. She seems to like it, sudden yelp and a mutter of Gallifreyan, so I take the hint. I nibble around, find the clit, give a little bite and tuck it up with my teeth, do it again, until she seems to explode around my fingers, her muscles shake uncontrollably and she wails a long shriek, tensing up and riding out the orgasm, she knows how to do it unlike some boring "help me out" Time Lords I've encountered, I help as much as I can, finger the sweet spot and suck a kiss on the clit again, lick around until she mutters out something, forgetting that there's no Tardis or anything to translate. I get the feeling that she wants to return the favour.  
I pull my fingers out, drag them dry across her skin, let her move our position around, she writhes her upper body free from the jumpsuit, says something already between my legs. If this is how you learn Gallifreyan, I want to do a full on Doctorate on it. Pun intended. Very much. My thoughts are interrupted when she just goes and spits in my cunt, it seems that I am not wet enough yet, then gives a long tracing first lick around. Of course she is avoiding the best parts. Damn sadistic, I think. She trails her tongue tip on my clit and down, but sow lightly I barely feel it.  
"Goddammit, are you some kind of Mistress now?", I get a twisted, amused laughter in return.  
"Maybe..", She teases and drags her fingernail around my clit, a spiral ending on the very best spot, sudden press down and then I feel a hot mouth on my cunt, suddenly she gives me everything I've wished for. Tongue sliding in and out and thumb working my clit until I am very much fucked out of my mind. She got amazing hands, I have to admit. When I get one inside I am very much groaning low enough to break my vocal chords. The Doctor's intent is to kill me, I think when she starts to eat me out slow enough to almost leave me hanging while now two fingers are doing me good. I wrap my legs around her waist, knees over her shoulders. Now it's me who is gripping the bedframe for dear life. Probably breaking my teeth as I try to be as quiet as possible. There's a slight difference in biology but when she finds the g spot, oh Lord doesn't she fuck it out with genius fingerplay. I don't get a say in the matter anymore, but I don't have to. The Doctor gets all teeth-y on my bud and she enhances the effect with curling her fingers up and back, out, back, up, until I am losing in, my mind leaves my body with a groanish sound, something unsettling, my vision goes dark around the edges and then a nuclear ignition whiteout, something I haven't felt in a while. 

-  
We lay catching our breath, now back in the ugly jumpsuits since the kind of chilly temperature, she has curled up against me for some kind of security. I think she almost falls asleep, but I don't know. Time Lords can semi sleep somehow and maybe they are doing it now. I put my little watch-timer to alarm me some dozen minutes before my little hocus pocus on the prison system stops working. It's a good night.


End file.
